Pokémon, Noticias Extras
Esto va sobre la vida de los Pokémon del Poké-Cole y otros. Capítulo 1 "Locos en el colegio..." Hoy, Pikachu sale de su casa a la que asiste su familia y él, cuando hay colegio. En vacaciones se van a Wintex. Pero, bueno, Pikachu, se olvida de despertar a sus... Familiares que van al colegio. *Pikachu: (Coge su mochilita y se pone a silvar) ¡Qué hermoso día! Mientras, en la casa, todos los niños, se depiertan, alarmados. *Pike: (Grita) ¡Oh, no! ¡El colegio! (Furioso) ¡Pikachu...! Todos discuten. Pikachu, sigue optimista. *Pikachu: Ya se arreglara... Entonces, llega al Poké-Cole. *Pikachu: Al fin... Pikachu pasa al cole y se mete en su clase. Allí, ve a sus amigos. Maness, la Plusle enamorada de él, la espera sentada en su propia mesa, al lado de la mesa de Pikachu. *Maness: (Enamorada) Pikachu... Pikachu traga saliva. *Pikachu: Maness, no... Pikachu se sienta en su sitio mientras Maness lo observa profundamente enamorada. La puerta del aula se abre y, en vez de entrar la profesora Azulina, entra un Noctowl (En el que su chapa pone un nombre raro) y un montón de Hoothoots con trajes de médicos. *Noctowl: Hola, me llamo Nocoloco... Sanyan se burla. *Sanyan: Estara loco... Ja, ja... *Nocoloco: Callate y escucha. A ver, niños, hay una enfermedad en el colegio que ha debilitado a los profesores. No tienen fuerzas para educar... Y, no son los únicos... Varios alumnos también estan enfermos... Y tenemos que aislar este colegio, no salgáis de aquí sino se cura la enfermedad... *Todos: (Gritan) ¡¡¡NO!!! *Nocoloco: Adiós... El grupo médico, se va y los alumnos se quedan solos. *Sweeter: (Asustada) No... Tengo miedo... *Pikachu: Bah... Mientras no salgamos de aquí, no podemos contagiar a todo el mundo, ¿O no? *Sweeter: (Chilla) ¡Oh, no! Los niños de la Familia Chu (Que corresponden a esta clase, los otros estan en su clase correspondiente) entran por la puerta. *Sparky: ¿Llegamos? La entrada estaba sellada... Todos chillan. *Pikachu: (Grita) ¡Chicos! ¡Qué estamos aislados de los demás por una enfermedad...! *Sparky: (Grita, asustado) ¡Arg! ¡Debimos quedarnos en casa...! *Pikachu: (Grita) ¡Pues sí! Maness abraza a Pikachu. *Maness: Tengo miedo, Pikachu... Pikachu huye. *Pikachu: (Asustado) ¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ¡¡¡LA LOCA ME PERSIGUE!!! *Maness: (Guiña un ojo) No temas... Tu novia esta aquí... *Pikachu: (Grita) ¡No eres mi novia...! Maness se desmaya. *Loy: (Le grita a Pikachu) ¡Eres un...! Loy usa chispa y golpea a Pikachu. *Pikachu: (Grita) ¡Ay! Pikachu tropieza con una mochila, tirada en el suelo y se cae. Todos se alborotan y por la puerta entra Funassie. *Funassie: (Enfadada) ¿Por qué gritáis? Y detrás suyo entra Thunerbeo. *Thunerbeo: Pero... (Grita) ¡¡¡CALLAD DE UNA VEZ!!! Pikachu salta y... Se debilita, callendo al suelo. *Funassie: (Grita) ¡No! ¡Nos debilitamos! Funassie y Thunerbeo van a avisar a Nocoloco. *Sweeter: Curemos a Pikachu y a Maness antes de que venga el "loco". Todos usan técnicas tontas para curar a Pikachu. Loy se ocupa de Maness. *Heating: ...Y le enredamos en pañuelitos rosas mojados... Heating envuelve a Pikachu con eso como si fuera una momia. *Fell: (Desenvuelve a Pikachu) ¡Qué lo matas...! *Heating: (Enfadada) ¡Qué va...! Pero, llega Nocoloco. Fell, a escondidas tira a Pikachu por la ventana. Se oye un arbusto moverse. *Nocoloco: ¿Y los pacientes? *Heating: (Tose) Ejem... Pacienta... Nocoloco ni se extraña y se lleva a Maness a la enfermería. *Sweeter: (Sopla) ¡Fiu...! ¿Y Pikachu? *Fell: (Suspira) Lo tiré por la ventana... *Sweeter: (Grita) ¿Tú estas loca? ¡Responde! ¡Ahora, ve a por Pikachu! *Fell: (Avergonzada) Vale... Fell usa Látigo Cepa y rescata al desmayado Pikachu. *Fell: Ya... Fell abofetea a Pikachu con sus hojas. *Fell: (Grita) ¡Despierta! Pikachu se despierta y usa Rayo. *Todos menos Pikachu: (Gritan, doloridos) ¡Ay! ¡Para! Pikachu, para. *Pikachu: Al fin habéis aprendido la lección. Fingí mi desmayo. *Todos menos Pikachu: (Enfadados) ¡¡¡PIKACHU!!! *Pikachu: Os lo teníais buscado por portaros así... (Grita) ¡Qué no es el fin del mundo! ¡Qué no estamos enfermos! ¡Es un timo que hacen los profesores y alumnos para irse de vacaciones! ¡Lo he visto cuando me he caído! ¡Estaban a la perfección, en bañador, con maletas y murmurando sobre algo de vacaciones! *Fell: ¡Qué timo...! ¡Venguémonos! *Sweeter: Pero... ¿Y Maness? *Fell: Bah... ¡Ahí se queda! Todos planean planes y, después, empiezan con el plan decidido. *Fell: A la de tres... Una, dos y tres... Todos se hacen los muertos. *Fell: (Grita) ¡Socorro! ¡Enfermos! Fell imita a sus amigos. Nocoloco y sus amigas enfermeras, llegan. *Nocoloco: (Asustado) ¡Ah! ¡Evacuación! (Sale corriendo con las enfermeras) ¡Sálvese quien pueda! Cuando se largan, todos se ríen y se levantan. *Pikachu: Y, ahora... (Grita, feliz) ¡Vacaciones! *Todos: (Gritan, emocionado) ¡Sí! ¡A casa! Todos vuelven a sus casas (Loy con Maness arrastras). Los niños de la familia Chu, vuelven a su casa. *Pikachu: (Feliz, silba) El día más feliz de mi vida... ¡Ha llegado! Y dicho eso, se tumba en el sofá y se pone a dormir. Continuara... Capítulo 2: "El parque de atracciones" Entonces, llaman al timbre. Rachiera, sentada en su sillón, se queja. *Rachiera: Verano, a estas horas y llaman... Pikachu se levanta y abre la puerta. *Pikachu: (Feliz) ¡Chicos...! Sweeter, Prairieam, Sanyan, Crosscat, Wall, Alue y Gizamimi esperan en la puerta. *Alue: Tenemos entradas para el parque de atracciones... Pikachu grita, emocionado. *Pikachu: (Grita, emocionado) ¡Familia! ¡Me voy al parque de atracciones! *Rachiera: Sí, hijo, vete... Tulipán se va con ellos. Así, se largan al aprque de atracciones... ¿Solos? ¡No! Llevados en el coche de Rose. *Sanyan: (Juega a su DS Lite) Me aburro... *Sweeter: (Saca un tema) Y... ¿Qué tal Pikackaka? *Pikachu: Bien... Dormido en la cama, creo... *Sweeter: Mm... ¿Está malito.? *Pikachu: No. Es que tiene sueño. *Sweeter: Ah... Crosscat estornuda. *Rose: ¡Niños! ¡Casi hemos llegado! *Todos los niños: (Felices) ¡Bien! Sweeter, pregunta. *Sweeter: ¿Y Pichy? *Sanyan: (Bromea) ¡Corta ya, Sweeter! ¡Qué aburres hasta a un libro! *Todos los niños menos Sweeter: (Felices, se ríen) ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja...! *Sweeter: (Enfadada) Aburridos... Se ponen a cantar todos los niños. *Todos los niños: (Cantan) ¡Tenía un bonito Starly, que volaba cuando era por la mañana y que rezongaba cuando su jaula estaba sucia...! *Rose: (Emocionada) ¡Niños! ¡Ya hemos llegado! *Todos los niños: (Felices) ¡Bien! Entonces, bajan del coche. *Wall: (Feliz, señala) ¡Allí! Y, ahí, esta el parque de atracciones. *Rose: (Les da dinero a cada uno) Montad en lo que queráis... Pasadlo bien. Rose se larga en coche. *Wall: (Feliz) ¡Bien! ¡Montemos en la noria! *Pikachu: Jo... Bueno, vale. Se dirigen a la noria y se montan en ella, pagando al dueño de la atracción. La noria, se pone en marcha y sube mucho. *Pikachu: (Sopla) ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Cómo subimos! *Sweeter: (Feliz) ¡Sí! *Sanyan: (Señala a la gente de abajo) ¡Mirad! ¡Parecen Wurmples! *Crosscat: (Feliz) ¡Sí! Tras un rato muy largo, se para la noria y bajan. *Alue: Montemos en los Tauros Bravos, esa atracción de unos Tauros de plástico, con colchonetas debajo, en los que te subes y empiezan a encabritarse para que te caigas. *Crosscat: Vale... *Pikachu: Sí... Se van a los Tauros Bravos, pagan, y se montan. La atracción empieza. Sweeter se cae de su Tauros. *Pikachu: (Feliz) ¡Sí! ¡Esto es el viejo Oeste! *Sweeter: (Se sube a su Tauros, que vibra) ¡Pues... Pues... Sí, sí...! Un arto después, se termina y bajan. Van a un montón de atracciones hasta que al final, llegan a las Tacitas Giratorias, en las que pagan y se montan. Empiezan a girar... *Pikachu: (Feliz) ¡Esto es genial! *Wall: Sí... Cuando termina, todos bajan. Se compran comida, se la comen y, ven a Rose, esperándoles en el cohe. *Rose: (Feliz) ¿Qué tal? *Pikachu: Bien... *Rose: Subid. Y así, se van otra vez a casa. Pikachu se despide de sus amigos y se mete en su casa. Continuara... Capítulo 3: "Fiesta Pikachu" Pikachu ve a Pikackaka tumbado en el sofá. *Pikachu: Fiu... Acerté... Pikackaka se despierta y por detrás suyo salen todos sus familiares. *Todos menos Pikachu: (Felices) ¡Sopresa! Del techo caen globos y serpentinas. Pikachu, observa muchas cosas de fiesta que hay en el salón. *Pikachu: (Extrañado) ¿Qué pasa? *Rose: (Feliz) ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Tulipán! Tulipán sonríe. *Pikachu: (Extrañado, mira a Tulipán) ¿Tulipán? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? *Tulipán: Porque estaba disfrutando de mi regalo de cumpleaños... *Pikachu: (Extrañado) ¿Las invitaciones para el parque de atracciones? *Tulipán: Sí. Convencí a tus amigos de que a ti te llevaran también. Porque... Tú eres mi mejor amigo y también ellos son tus mejores amigos... Por eso te llevamos... Pikachu se queda de piedra. Pike, junto con Pixie y Piki, se acerca con una jarra de ponche y un vaso a Pikachu. *Pike: (Educadamente) ¿Ponche, querido Pikachu? *Pikachu: Sí. Pike le vierte el ponche a Pikachu en la cara y tira la jarra al suelo, aún con ponche. *Pike: (Finge) ¡Uy! ¿Te he tirado el ponche encima? ¡Perdón! El trío se larga riéndose. *Pikachu: (Furioso) ¡Os voy a...! Pikachu se escurre con el ponche derramado y se cae al suelo. *Pikachu: (Dolorido) Auh... Tulipán lo agarra. *Tulipán: (Feliz) ¡A bailar! Tulipán se lleva a Pikachu hasta debajo de la bola de discoteca, en la pista de baile con máquina de baile también, delante del estéreo, encendido. *Tulipán: (Grita, feliz) ¡Atención todos! ¡Concurso de baile! ¡Pikachu contra mí! Todos vienen a ver. *Pike, Piki y Pixie: (Felices) ¡Qué empiece el concurso! ¡Qué empiece el concurso! Tulipán salta. *Tulipán: Da comienzo el concurso... (Ordena) ¡Poned música Rock! *Pike: ¡Marchando! Pike le da a la música rock. *Música: (Suenan vaios instrumentos y Pikachu y Tulipán se ponen a danzar como locos) ¡Rock, rock! ¡Rock and Roll! ¡Bailad un montón! ¡Rock, rock! ¡Por él vivo yo! ¡Rock, rock! ¡Por él salto yo! ¡Rock and Roll! Un buen rato después, Pikachu es derrotado y se queda embobado tirado en las pista de baile. *Tulipán: (Feliz) ¡He ganado! ¡He ganado! La abuelita le da un billete de cincuenta Poké-Euros. *Tulipán: (Salta y grita de la alegría) ¡Sí! Rose abraza a su hija. *Rose: (Feliz) ¡Los regalos, chispita mía! *Tulipán: (Feliz) ¡Sí! Tulipán se sienta en un sillón y van dándole regalos. *Tulipán: (Abre uno de sus regalos) ¡Oh! ¡Un Ponyta de peluche que relincha cuando le acaricias la crin de fuego falso! ¡Es lo que quería! (Abre otro regalo) ¡Oh! ¡Una granja de juguete con figuritas de todos los habitantes de este sitio y con objetos! ¡Podré hacer historias con ellos! (Abre otro regalo) ¡Oh! ¡El libro de "Pikalicia en el País de las Chispillas"! ¡Lo tengo que leer! ¡Debe de ser buenísimo! (Abre otro regalo) ¡Oh! ¡La Wii! ¡Con el videojuego Pokémon Battle Revolution! ¡Al fin! (Abre el último) ¡Sí! ¡Un perfume con esencia de flores Gracídeas! ¡Oaoh! (Abraza a sus familiares) ¡Gracias a todos! Pikachu se levanta finalmente de la pista de baile. *Pikachu: Bueno, ¿Se acabó? *Tulipán: No... (Grita, alegre) ¡Qué siga la fiesta hasta las cinco de la mañana! *Todos menos Pikachu: (Felices) ¡Sí! La fiesta continúa con más marcah y Pikachu, se desmaya. Continuara... Capítulo 4: "Batalla entre los dos bandos" Al día siguiente, Pikachu queda con Sweeter para ir al parque. Feliz, Pikachu se dirige hacia allí. *Pikachu: Hoy nos lo pasaremos genial... Pikachu, ve a Sweeter esperándole. *Sweeter: (Suspira) Al fin, Pikachu. *Pikachu: (Preocupado) ¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga...? *Sweeter: (Suspira) Mira... Sweeter señala a Chinunder, junto con Candelody y Buneart jugando en los columpios. *Pikachu: (Enfadado) ¡Ellos...! *Sweeter: (Suspira) Sí... Ellos me han echado del parque... *Pikachu: (Enfadado) ¡Voy a acabar con esto! Pikachu se acerca a Chinunder. *Pikachu: (Grita) ¡Déjanos jugar aquí! *Chinunder: No. *Pikachu: Pues... Te reto a cinco pruebas. El que gane, se queda aquí. *Chinunder: Vale. Sweeter se sienta. *Sweeter: Bueno, pues... Las cinco pruebas... Columpio Extremo, Tiro al Tobogán, Cuelgue de Barras, Rueda del Mal y Carrera de Bicicleta. *Buneart: Necia... *Sweeter: (Furiosa) ¡Calla! ¡Qué empiece la primera prueba! Chinunder se sienta en su columpio, al igual que Pikachu. Los dos, empiezan a columpiarse lo más rápido posible. *Pikachu: Ganaré yo. *Chinunder: Bah... Yo. Los dos Pikachus se columpian muy alto. Entonces, Pikachu, sale por los aires y se cae en la arena. *Chinunder: (Feliz) ¡Gané! *Pikachu: (Escupe arena) ¡Puaj! ¡No...! Sweeter grita. *Sweeter: Siguiente prueba. Pikachu y Chinunder suben al tobogán (Enorme y muy ancho). Se tiran y bajan velozmente mientras sus pelos se despeinan por la velocidad que llevan. *Pikachu: (Grita) ¡Agilidad! Pikachu, agilmente, corre más deprisa y gana. *Pikachu: (Feliz) ¡Sí! Buneart se queja. *Buneart: (Se queja) ¡Bah! ¡Pues anda! ¡Ni que hubiera ganado la Poké-Copa! *Sweeter: (Enfadada) Mala perdedora... Sweeter lleva a los dos a las barras. *Sweeter: Empezad la tercera prueba. Pikachu y Chinunder se cuelgan de ellas y se ponen a intentar llegar hasta el final velozmente. *Chinunder: (Diabólicamente) ¡Mordisco! Chinunder muerde a Pikachu, que se cae en la arena. Chinunder, llega a la meta. *Chinunder: Gané. *Sweeter: Tramposo. Has perdido por tramposo. *Chinunder: Eso no estaba en las normas... *Sweeter: ¡Punto para Pikachu! Pikachu chilla y escupe arena. Rato después, los dos Pikachu, vuelven a ponerse en posición. *Sweeter: Prueba cuarta. Empieza... ¡Ya! Los dos Pokémon eléctricos, saltan a una rueda muy colorida giratoria y se agarran fuerte a las barandillas de la rueda. Velozmente, la rueda se pone a girar y girar, y girar... *Pikachu: (Débilmente) Me mareo... *Chinunder: (Hipa) ¡Hip! Y yo... Pikachu, sale por los aires y... Vuelve a chupar la arena. *Buneart: (Feliz) ¡Sí! ¡Los populares siempre vencen! ¡Punto para los cools! Sweeter gruñe. Impresionantemente, los dos rivales vuelven a estar en posición, esta vez delante de dos bicicletas: Una roja y una rosa. Pikachu, se sube en la rosa y Chinunder en la roja. *Pikachu: (Suspira) Allá voy... *Chinunder: (Sonríe) ¡Sí! Sweeter silba. *Sweeter: ¡Última prueba! ¡Vale tres puntos! ¡Comienza ya! Pikachu y su rival salen velozmente de la línea de salida subidos en sus bicis. Chinunder va ganando. *Chinunder: (Feliz) ¡Ganaré! Todo sigue. Casi estan los dos en la meta cuando... *Chinunder: (Feliz) ¡Sí! ¡Seré el mejor! ...Chinunder choca contra una farola del parque y se cae de su bici. Pikachu se queda solo, corriendo. *Sweeter: Pikachu, corre hacia la meta. Pero, Pikachu, frena, gira hacia atrás y ayuda a Chinunder a levantarse. *Pikachu: ¿Te has hecho daño? *Chinunder: Un poco... Pikachu sube en su bici a Chinunder y lo lleva hasta la meta. *Buneart: (Alegre) ¡Sí! ¡El bobo de Pikachu ha perdido! ¡Adiós, perdedores! Pero Chinunder se levanta, se acaricia la rodilla, herida y dice: *Chinunder: No... Gracias, Pikachu. Puedes quedarte aquí... Yo me voy a casa a curarme la herida. Chinunder se va, cojeando. Pikachu le presta su bici rosa. Así, el grupo popular, se larga del parque. *Sweeter: (Extrañada) ¿Por qué le ayudaste...? *Pikachu: Porque esta feo abandonar a los heridos... y a los compañeros... Esa tarde, se la pasan jugando. Por la noche, vuelven a sus casas y se van a la cama, soñando, con dulces Jirachis y sus estrellitas fugaces. Continuara... Capítulo 5: "¿Aburrido por eso?" Al día siguiente, Pikachu se levanta perezoso, sin ganas de hacer nada. *Pikachu: (Suspira) Vaya... Sin colegio esto es más aburrido... (Se sorprende) ¡No me creo lo que acabo de decir! Rose sube al cuerto a hacer las camas de Pikachu, Pikackaka, Pachi, Pichy y Star, que duermen en esa habitación, pero, ellos, estan en el salón de juegos de la ciudad. *Rose: ¿Pasa algo, Pikachu? *Pikachu: Nada... *Rose: Bueno... Pikachu sale de la habitación y se va al salón. Una vez allí, se tumba en el sofá y pone la televisión, dejando el canal de "Poké-Noticias", ya acabándose. *Televisión: Pronto, volvemos con noticias frescas y extras. Hasta pronto... Pikachu apaga la televisión. Entonces, piensa un poco y... *Pikachu: (Feliz) ¡Idea! Pikachu corre a la habitación de informática, llena de ordenadores, videojuegos, máquinas, hecha aposta para los pensadores. Pikachu, se sienta en la silla, enciende su ordenador y empieza a escribir en su nota de ideas. *Pikachu: Nota: Crear una revista hecha para los estudiantes del Poké-cole... Pikachu se pone a hacerla. Mientras, Star y compañia, en el salón de juegos de la ciudad... *Star: (Feliz) ¡Me pido la Play Station 3! *Pichy: (Feliz) ¡Y yo la DS Lite! *Pachi: (Feliz) ¡Y yo la PCP! *Pikackaka: (Feliz) ¡Y yo la DSi! Todos pagan dinero al dueño del salón de juegos y cogen las respectivas consolas. *Star: (Valientemente) ¡Reto a alguien a una partida! Todos los niños se acercan y gritan. Pero, una Pikachu, entra al salón de videojuegos. *Star: Una chica... Ja, ja, ja... Todos chillan, horrorizados. *Hoothoot: Es... May... La Pikachu vencedora en este salón. *Star: Bah... May aparta a todos. *May: Te reto en la Wii a... May saca un videojuego: Pokémon Battle Revolution. *May: ...Esto... Todos chillan, de miedo. *Star: (Burlonamente) Pan comido... En casa, Pikachu sigue con la revista. *Pikachu: Mm... Entrevistaré a mis compañeros de colegio... Pikachu guarda los cambios hechos y se va otra vez al sofá. Entonces, Tulipán aparece por la puerta de entrada. *Tulipán: (Solloza) Mm... Pikachu se levanta, sobresaltado. *Pikachu: (Preocupado) ¿Qué pasa, Tulipán? *Tulipán: (Llora) ¡Buaaah! ¡Estaba paseando cuando un chico me atacó con su ataque más potente! ¡Buaaaaaaaah! ¡Y...! ¡Mi pequeña Poké Ball de peluche! ¡Me la ha quitado ese matón de ahí fuera! Pikachu se enfurece. *Pikachu: (Echa chispas) ¡Ya se la quito a ese horror! Pikachu sale de la casa a por el matón, pero... *Pikachu: (Se detiene) ¡Glup! Un... Un... Un Exploud... El Exploud se gira. *Exploud: (Furioso) ¿Qué quieres conmigo, el gran Greatllido? *Pikachu: (Asustado) Nada... Pikachu huye. Pero recuerda la triste cara de Tulipán y vuelve a por Gratllido. *Pikachu: Te vas a enterar... Pikachu salta y usa Ataque Rápido. Greatllido es golpeado. El golpeado, usa Mega Puño. Pikachu se agarra al puño. *Pikachu: (Tiembla) No... Me... Dejaré... Vencer... Greatllido golpea su puño contra la pared y Pikachu se cae al suelo, herido. *Greatllido: Y ahora... (Grita) ¡Hiperrayo! Greatllido usa el ataque. Pikachu brilla, usa Placaje Eléctrico y entra en contacto con el Hiperrayo. Todo explota y... Greatllido es derrotado. Pikachu, coge el peluche de Tulipán. *Greatllido: No... Pikachu se gira y ve a un montón de Whismur y un Loudred alrededor de Greatllido. *Pikachu: ¿Qué...? Un Whismur llora. *Whismur: (Llora) ¡Deja a nuestro hermanito! ¡Él quería darnos ese peluche! ¡Somos pobres! Pikachu se va a su casa, coge una caja de juguetes y se la deja a los Pokémon en el suelo. *Pikachu: Mis antiguos juguetes... Para vosotros... Wl Whismur abraza a Pikachu. *Whismur: Gracias, señor Pikachu... Pikachu le da el peluche a Tulipán. Los dos, se van a casa. Entonces, llegan los "vencidos". *Star: (Suspira) ¡Me ha vencido una chica! Pachi se ríe. *Star: (Grita, furioso) ¡Calla! ¡Vosotros también lo habéis intentado y os han vencido igual! Pikachu y Tulipán se miran y se ríen. Y así, se van a la cama, felices y soñadores. Continuara... Capítulo 6: "¡Fin de la fiesta! ¡Todo mal!" Al día siguiente, lo que despierta a Pikachu, es el teléfono fijo de la casa de los Chu. *Pikachu: (Bosteza) ¿Quién será...? Pikachu coge el teléfono (Porque es el único que está despierto). *Pikachu: (Perezoso) ¿Diga...? Una voz conocida habla por el teléfono. *Nocoloco: Ven al colegio, ahora mismo. Tú... Y, de tu familia, solo los niños... Pikachu cuelga y traga saliva. Entonces, Pachi sale de su cuarto, soñoliento, con su peluche de Pachirisu en la pata y ve a Pikachu. *Pachi: (Bosteza) Oaoh... ¿Quién era, Pikachu? ¿Eh...? *Pikachu: (Suda) ¿Qué quién...? ¡Em...! ¡Pues nadie! ¡No, nadie...! *Pachi: (Extrañado) ¿Ceguro...? *Pikachu: (Suda mucho más) ¡Seguro! Pachi se va a la cama. *Pikachu: (Suspira) ¡Uf! Por los pelos... Pero,Pachi vuelve a la carga. *Pachi: (Grita) ¡Mentira! ¡Lo veré muy pronto en el regiztro de llamadaz del teléfono! Pachi golpea a Pikachu con la cola y agarra el teléfono. *Pikachu: (Asustado) ¡No...! ¡No lo hagas...! Pachi, le da a un botón y sale el registro. *Pachi: Mm... (Chilla, asustado) ¡¿Nocoloco?! *Pikachu: (Chilla) ¡Te lo advertí, so cotilla! *Pachi: Oye... (Solloza) No ceas malo... (Llora) ¡Zolo zoy un niño! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Pikachu le tapa la boca a Pachi. *Pikachu: Calla... Si nos oyen... Será nuestro fin... Pachi le muerde la pata a Pikachu. *Pachi: (Grita) ¡Chu! ¡Familia Chu! Pachi se pone a correr, gritando. *Pikachu: (Nervioso) ¡Calla! Muy tarde... Sparky y Sparkles, se despiertan y corren a ver que pasa. *Sparky: Pikachu... Pachi... ¿Qué pasa...? *Sparkles: Sí... ¿Qué pasa...? Pachi sigue corriendo. Pero, tropieza y se queda atascado en el paragüero. *Pachi: (Grita) ¡Zocorroooooooooooooo! ¡Ardilla en apuroz! ¡Grandez apuroz! Saprkles y Sparky tiran intentan sacar a Pachi del paragüero. *Sparkles: (Tira con fuerza) ¡Casi...! Y, finalmente, Pachi sale por los aires. *Pachi: (Grita) ¡Oaoh! Después, cae directamente al suelo. *Pikachu: Bobo... *Pachi: Jojo... ¿Quién eres tú? *Pikachu: (Preocupado) ¿Pachi? Tu pronunciación... Tus recuerdos... ¿Qué pasa? *Pachi: (Se levanta) ¡Calla, roedor totalmente absurdo! *Pikachu: Pero... ¡Si tú nunca has sabido pronunciar la "s"! *Pachi: (Enfadado) ¿Qué no? Escucha esto: Tú eres un roedor un tanto estúpido que no es capaz de sobresalir en algo. Pikachu llora. *Pikachu: (Con cara triste) ¿De verdad...? *Pachi: De verdad. Sparkles golpea a Pachi con un puño. *Sparkles: (Furiosa) ¡Me has enfadado! Pachi sale por los aires de nuevo y vuelve a caer en el suelo. *Pachi: (Se levanta) ¿Mm...? ¿Pikachu? ¿Zparklez? ¿Zparky? ¿Qué paza? Pikachu llora de emoción. *Pikachu: (Feliz) ¡Has vuelto! (Susurra) Yo pensaba que ibamos a tener que llevarte a un psicólogo. *Pachi: (Asustado) ¡¿Qué?! *Pikachu: Nada, nada... (Se ríe) ¡Je, je...! Sparkles se enfada. *Sparkles: Pero... (Grita) ¡¿Alguien me explica que hacíais aquí tan temprano haciendo tal escandalo?! Pachi y Pikachu se miran y se ponen nerviosos. *Pachi: Em... (Suda) ¡Puez nada! ¡Ez que ce había comido mi dezayuno! Pikachu suda mucho. *Sparkles: Ah, vale... Sparkles da un paso al frente y vuelve a girarse. *Sparkles: (Grita, furiosa) ¡Mentira! ¡No es la hora del desayuno y Pachi no sabe hacerse ni su propia merienda! ¡Si no sabe eso...! ¡¿Cómo creéis que me podéis engañar con lo del desayuno?! Pachi y Pikachu se miran de nuevo. *Pachi: Puez... (Finge llorar) ¡He mojado laz zábanaz! *Sparkles: (Grita, rabiosa y furiosa) ¡¡¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!!! ¡¡¡SERÁS DESGRACIADO!!! ¡¡¡ESAS SÁBANAS ERAN MÍAS!!! ¡¡¡ROSE ME DIJO QUE TE LAS PRESTARA SOLO POR ESA NOCHE MIENTRAS LAS TUYAS SE LAVABAN EN LA LAVADORA!!! ¡¡¡TE VOY A...!!! Sparkles se lanza a por Pachi, pero Sparky la agarra. *Sparky: (Susurra) Será mejor que lavéis esas sábanas... (Señala a Sparkles) Por el bien de todos... Los dos hermanos se van otra vez a dormir. *Pachi: Uf... Por un pelo... Pikachu y Pachi se miran y Pikachu le explica su conversación con Nocoloco por teléfono. *Pachi: Puez vayámoz zolitoz... Lez decimoz que eztaban enfermoz... *Pikachu: Buena idea. Los dos se preparan para ir al colegio. Un rato después, ya estan en la entrada del Poké-cole. *Pikachu: (Traga saliva) Entremos... Pikachu y Pachi ven que todo esta cubierto por una gran niebla. Todo esta con niebla y nubes. Además, hace mucho viento. Pero... Igualmente, deciden pasar. Las puertas se abren con un siniestro chillido. Los dos, siguen andando... Pero... No encuentran el colegio... Solo un pardo lleno de niebla tras las puertas. *Pachi: (Traga saliva) Tengo mucho miedito... *Pikachu: Solo es niebla... ¿No? Entonces, se oye un ulular. ¡Uhuhu! *Pikachu: (Grita, aterrorizado) ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO MUCHO MIEDITO!!! Pikachu agarra la patita de Pachi... *Pachi: (Murmura) Cobarde... ...Y sale por patas... *Pikachu: (Corre, gritando) ¡Oaoh! ¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Entonces, tropieza (Junto con Pachi) con algo frío y pringoso, cayéndose al suelo. *Pikachu: (Llora) ¡Uy! ¡Tengo una herida! *Pachi: Pikachu... (Tiembla de miedo) Mi... Mira eso... Pachi señala una mano salida de la tierra. *Pikachu: Monstruos... (Llora) ¡Corre! Los dos salen por patas fuera del colegio. Entonces, la mano vuele bajo tierra, y después, sale otra vez... Pero... La mano es de un Dusknoir. El Pokémon, sale de debajo tierra. *Dusknoir: Bien hecho, Marianella... Una Altaria quita la niebla. *Marianella: Gracias, Dodó... Pero, todo el merito es de... Un Noctowl se posa sobre una rama. *Marianella: ...Nocoloco... *Nocoloco: Gracias... Se merecen esto por haberme engañado. Además... Hoy en realidad ya son las vacaciones... *Marianella: Sí... No olvidaran esto nunca... Mientras, Pachi y Pikachu se meten en casa y cierran con llave. *Pachi: (Separa sus ojitos y se vuelve majara) ¡Invasión de monstruos! *Pikachu: (Hace lo mismo que Pachi) ¡Sálvese quién pueda! Una voz femenina avisa desde el salón. *Raichu: ¿Qué? Continuara... Categoría:Episodios